criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Speak of the Devil (New Cresthill)
Speak of the Devil is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fortieth of the game. It is the fourth one that takes place at Aaru Grove in New Cresthill. Plot Due to the killing in Walker Prison, the team had to arrest Osiris immediately so they went to ask for help from their most faithful devotee, Alessandra Saldana. While they planned what to tell her so she could collaborate with them, they spotted Alessandra lying on a fire hydrant, where she lay dead. Priscilla revealed that Alessandra died of an anaphylactic attack after consuming honey by force as her injured gums would indicate. They questioned taxi driver Elizardo Vogel, love coach Sibylle Lacan and, delivery driver Evan Lartigue. Soon after, A package arrived at the station from Osiris for the entire police department. Opening the box carefully, Xavier began taking out scrapbooks and arranging them on everyone's desks. At the bottom of it, he found a note that said: "I didn't do any of this." Before starting to review the scrapbooks, they returned to the investigation, also suspecting confectioner Ethel Hildebrand and The Osiris Gazette owner Jaxon Svit. They also discovered that Alessandra was the one who made Sibylle known about Osiris when she taught her to make a request to kill her ex-boyfriend and that Evan wanted to take revenge on Alessandra because his father was unjustly killed by Osiris because it was he who caused her hemiparesis. Before they could continue their investigation, Elizardo called Evan to tell him that Jaxon and Sibylle had stolen his taxi and were heading to the city limits. Before they could leave the city, Evan and the player managed to stop them. Jaxon mentioned that he and Sibylle would not be victims of the abuse of power of Mayor Brooks and his police department for supporting someone more capable of exercising justice. Also, Elizardo had falsified his immigration records to appear to be a newcomer from Ireland instead of a janitor from Alaska and, Ethel had begun to investigate more about Osiris and Alessandra to help Rogelio and the police department. Finally, the team arrested Jaxon for the crime. Jaxon confessed that he had killed Alessandra so he could warn Osiris of a bigger threat than Frederic Spades. He tried all the peaceful methods to get the vigilante's attention but seeing that they didn't work he decided to resort to crime. Considering that it was something of utmost urgency, Jaxon knew that he had to kill Alessandra so that Osiris would try to locate him immediately for all the time they were working on giving her justice. Realizing Alessandra's allergies after spying on her, Jaxon waited for her to be alone in the parking lot to force her to swallow honey; however, he later realized that Osiris would not bother to listen to him and would "serve justice" as always, so he decided to escape. In court, Judge Fraire was going to sentence him to fifty years in prison but he offered to reveal the information about the major threat only if she considered reducing his sentence. Melania agreed and Jaxon promised to tell her in the ear but before he could say anything, Charlotte got up from her seat, ran to where Evan was, grabbed his gun and shot Jaxon in the chest. Before anyone could react, she approached Jaxon's corpse and showed everyone that he had a razor blade hidden in his clothes, stating that his behavior evidenced that he was lying before she passed out. After taking Charlotte home, the team returned to the newspaper office to see if Jaxon had information about Osiris' identity, however, they only found a photo of him writing in a notebook next to the fire hydrant where he killed Alessandra. Back there, they came across Jaxon's notebook that contained a warning for Sibylle about "Raduga Shest." When she was asked what that was, Sibylle mentioned that she had no knowledge about Jaxon's private investigations and could only translate "Raduga Shest" as Six Rainbows. Meanwhile, Rogelio and the player realized that all the people in the scrapbooks sent by Osiris were the victims of the Walker Prison massacre. When all the photos were flipped, a map was formed that pointed to the homeless shelter. There, they found a hidden bag of weapons that had a scarab amulet inside. The amulet contained a recording from Osiris in which they asked all the people they had helped over the years to hunt down regular criminals while they returned to the hunt for Frederic Spades. Based on this, Rogelio asked Ethel for help in locating all the people helped by Osiris at some point in his life in order to convince them to help them stop their wave of crimes. She accepted but on the condition that someone would help her and, although no one at the station could do it so as not to lose track of Osiris, Rogelio managed to get Norbert to help Ethel. Finally, Chief Galdwey ordered all officers to visit those linked to Osiris as Ethel and Norbert were sending their identities on a private line. From the roofs of Aaru Grove's buildings, a black figure moves stealthily following someone in hooded red clothes. When they see them turn into a dead-end, they descend to the ground holding a pocket knife but finds no one. Now, in the place where the black figure used to be, two figures, one green and one yellow, look at them with intrigue and sneer. Summary Victim *'Alessandra Saldana' (found dead on a fire hydrant) Murder Weapon *'Honey' Killer *'Jaxon Svit' Suspects :: Elizardo Vogel :: Taxi Driver Profile: *The suspect hunts bears *The suspect wears contact lenses *The suspect has scaly skin Appearance: *The suspect wears a brooch :: Sibylle Lacan :: Love Coach Profile: *The suspect hunts bears *The suspect wears contact lenses *The suspect has scaly skin Appearance: *The suspect wears a hat :: Evan Lartigue :: Delivery Driver Profile: *The suspect hunts bears *The suspect wears contact lenses Appearance: *The suspect wears a brooch :: Ethel Hildebrand :: Confectioner Profile: *The suspect wears contact lenses *The suspect has scaly skin Appearance: *The suspect wears a brooch :: Jaxon Svit :: Newspaper Owner Profile: *The suspect hunts bears *The suspect wears contact lenses *The suspect has scaly skin Appearance: *The suspect wears a hat *The suspect wears a brooch Quasi-Suspects :: Rogelio Minow :: Tech Expert :: Norbert Korrik :: Tattoo Artist Killer's Profile *The killer hunts bears *The killer wears contact lenses *The killer has scaly skin *The killer wears a hat *The killer wears a brooch Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: Victim's Body, Statuette of Osiris, Fabric Sack) *Examine Fabric Sack. (Result: Beer Mug; New Suspect: Elizardo Vogel) *Ask Elizardo Vogel what Alessandra was doing with his beer mug. (New Crime Scene: Newspaper Office) *Investigate Newspaper Office. (Clues: Paper Pieces, Ink Bottles) *Examine Paper Pieces. (Result: Assistance Card; New Suspect: Sibylle Lacan) *Question Sibylle Lacan what Alessandra was doing in the newspaper office so early. *Examine Ink Bottles. (Result: Surveillance Laptop) *Examine Surveillance Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop; New Suspect: Evan Lartigue) *Speak to Evan Lartigue about what he was doing in the newspaper office. *Examine Statuette of Osiris. (Result: Transparent Substance) *Analyze Transparent Substance. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears contact lenses) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer hunts bears) *Move on to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Homeless Shelter. (Clues: Supply Rack, Shopping Car, Faded Notepad) *Examine Supply Rack. (Result: Funnel) *Analyze Funnel. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scaly skin) *Examine Shopping Car. (Result: Victim's Diary; New Suspect: Ethel Hildebrand) *Ask Ethel Hildebrand about her daily talks with the victim. (Profile updated: Ethel wears contact lenses) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Spanish Text) *Analyze Spanish Text. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Jax Svit) *Question Jaxon Svit about the true purpose of his newspaper. (Profiles updated: Jax hunts bears; Sibylle hunts bears) *Investigate Printing Machine. (Clues: Writing Desk, Newspaper Showcase) *Examine Writing Desk. (Result: Cloth Pieces) *Examine Cloth Pieces. (Result: Rag Doll) *Talk to Sibylle Lacan about Alessandra's participation in the incident with her ex-boyfriend. (Profile updated: Sibylle wears contact lenses and has scaly skin) *Examine Newspaper Showcase. (Result: Memorial Card) *Confront Evan Lartigue about his attempt to take revenge for his father's death. (Profile updated: Evan hunts bears and wears contact lenses) *Move on to Chapter 3! (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Jaxon Svit about his escape attempt with Sibylle. (Profile updated: Jax wears contact lenses and and has scaly skin; New Crime Scene: Makeshift Bed) *Investigate Makeshift Bed. (Clues: Log Basket, Scrapbook) *Examine Log Basket. (Result: Immigration Records) *Analyze Immigration Records. (10:00:00) *Question Elizardo Vogel about his counterfeit immigration records. (Profile updated: Elizardo hunts bears, wears contact lenses and has scaly skin) *Examine Scrapbook. (Result: Osiris Timeline) *Ask Ethel Hildebrand about her interest in Alessandra and Osiris. (Profile updated: Ethel has scaly skin) *Investigate Fire Hydrant. (Clues: Empty Jar, Contacts Case) *Examine Empty Jar. (Result: Beige Fibers) *Analyze Beige Fibers. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a hat) *Examine Contacts Case. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a brooch) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Bow Down to Your Highness (4/6)! (No stars) Bow Down to Your Highness (4/6) *Investigate Newspaper Office. (Clue: Fireplace) *Examine Fireplace. (Result: Burned Paper) *Examine Burned Paper. (Result: Jaxon's Photography) *Investigate Fire Hydrant. (Clue: Jaxon's Notebook) *Examine Jaxon's Notebook. (Result: Morse Code Message) *Analyze Morse Code Message. (08:00:00) *Question Sibylle Lacan what Raduga Shest is. (Reward: Rainbow Suit / Rainbow Dress) *See with Rogelio what Osiris' scrapbooks hide. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Homeless Shelter. (Clue: Mattresses) *Examine Mattresses. (Result: Weapons Bag) *Examine Weapons Bag. (Result: Scarab Amulet) *Analyze Scarab Amulet. (10:00:00) *Ask Ethel Hildebrand for help in tracking down all the people helped by Osiris. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See if Norbert Korrik would be willing to help Ethel. *Move on to the next case! Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Aaru Grove